


Graze

by GingerEl



Series: LuNoct Week 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Being Walked In On, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Luna getting what she wants, Mild Voyeurism, No War AU, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, The Citadel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: Noctis smiles when she opens his office door just wide enough to slip inside.“This is a nice surprise,” he says softly. Noct scoots back his chair so she wanders around the desk to stand between his legs, leaning down immediately for a welcome kiss.“I haven’t see you all day,” Luna complains, “I thought I’d seize the opportunity.”“Better be careful,” Noct teases, “We’ll be in trouble if we get caught. Again.”Luna grins, “Perhaps I ought to get a head start on hiding then.”And she slips to her knees and crawls under his desk.Alternatively: There's a good reason they don't want her and Noctis sneaking off together but Luna refuses to see that this is exactly it.Written for LuNoct Week 2020 Day 4 Prompt: Going on a Date | Secret Dates/Meetings
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: LuNoct Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933219
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	Graze

**Author's Note:**

> This technically follows on from Day 1: Anarchy but totally stands alone and is so vastly different in tone that I wanted to keep them separate.

They’ve gotten much better at sneaking off together and somehow, despite the frequency in which they both go missing at the same time no one seems to have put two and two together.

Or at least they’re pretending not to know.

Luna doesn’t really care which one it is.

Long gone are innocent escapes to gardens or late night runs to the kitchens so Noct can show her where the good cookies are hidden. And tell her about what he’d done to get them hidden in the first place.

Now they have other more interesting things to fill these stolen moments. Luna likes cookies, sure, but she likes having Noctis all around her better, inside her even more - hands, tongue, cock, whatever he wants.

They’ve already been missing for half an hour so someone will come for them soon - one of Noctis’ retainers or her brother most likely - but its more than enough time for Luna to push Noctis back against his enormous couch and climb straight into his lap.

She’ll never be used to the feel of his sword worn hands against her thighs under her skirt, never be used to the way he sometimes bites her lip or groans right in the back of his throat straight into her mouth when she touches him.

Noct clutches her hip harshly and then relaxes his hand smoothing up to the curve of her waist. Luna shifts against him and she feels the physical evidence of how much he _wants_ her pressing hot and hard right up between her thighs.

She really doesn’t think she’ll _ever_ get used to any of it.

“Sorry,” Noct mumbles, “I know we don’t have much time.” His hands press gently against her thigh like he’s trying push her away and Luna doubles down on her efforts to press them close again.

Noct’s eyes flutter closed and he kisses her again, a little sloppy but beautiful for his eagerness. Luna accepts his tongue happily and scoots her hands down from his shoulders tentatively. Leaving one on his chest and using the other to explore the happy little flash of skin that was exposed above his waist band when Luna bushed him backwards.

Noctis inhales sharply and his hand moves further up her thigh so he can press his thumb right into the divot of her hip through the lace edge of her underwear.

“Noctis,” she sighs, “Please.”

Luna doesn’t know quite what she’s asking for but when Noct’s hand moves again and his fingers are pressing against the curve of her ass she thinks she gets it.

She passes her hand further up his stomach, pushing his t-shirt up with it and she knows he’ll have to sit back and let him up to take it -

Distinctly she hears the sound of a throat clearing.

She shoots upright, hand pressing down into Noct’s stomach so harshly the air whooshes right out of him. Still, he helps her scramble off of him and adjust her skirt so she’s covered back over with little complaint other than a rough cough. In return Luna tries not to stare too much as he adjusts himself in his pants.

“Iggy,” Noctis says, voice still a little rough.

“Apologies,” Ignis says and Luna dares to look up. He has his back turned to them politely but Astrals know how much of an eyeful he managed to get before he fully realised what he was walking in on.

“Hello Ignis,” Luna greets warmly so he knows she’s decent. Luna tugs at the hem of her skirt again just to make sure.

“Good evening Your Highnesses,” Ignis says when he’s turned around, “Will you be joining us for dinner, Lady Lunafreya?”

Luna wants to say no, embarrassment still burning deep and fresh but Noctis reaches over to giver her knee a fond squeeze with a hopeful glance.

“As long as you start calling me Luna,” she tells Ignis, “And it’s not too much trouble.”

\- - -

Noctis has her pressed up against the wall within about thirty seconds and it only takes him that long because he stopped to drape his jacket over shoulders and protect her skin from the cold.

They've snuck off to one of the gardens again though this one is

He kisses her confidently, one hand palming her breasts through thin cotton but he seems to hesitate before pulling up her skirt so Luna reaches down and does it herself. Noct stares down at the exposed skin of her thighs and the crotch of her panties before skimming his hand right up between them and cupping her through fine lace.

Noct’s hand feels chilled against her burning sex and for a long minute he simply rubs her through the fabric with a firm consistent pressure that still makes her breath catch and her hips rolls against him for more.

His fingers creep up the lace and slip under the fabric, finally touching her skin to skin after what feels like _forever_.

Luna moans into his mouth as his fingers slide either side of her clit, dipping down further to tease her entrance and gather some of her slick before moving back up to gently work her quickly up from arousal to desperation.

Noct goes back and forth between relentlessly working her over, switching between neat circles and stroking the very edge in little more than a tease but pulling back every so often to slip down and press inside her, giving her some of the fullness she craves.

It’s like he can’t quite decide between drawing this out or driving her up to the edge and over in record breaking speed.

Luna sighs fingers twisting in the fabric of Noctis’ shirt in an attempt to ground herself back onto the very earth she stands upon as he carefully presses inside her with a third finger.

Noct twists his hand slightly, crooking his fingers just right and Luna lets out a high warbling moan before she can tamp it down.

“Shhh,” Noct whispers, voice teasing, “You’ll get us caught.”

He doesn’t stop or slow down. Instead Noct does it again and Luna has to bite down on his shoulder to stay quite, breath punching out of her in one hot exhale.

“Maybe I should stop,” Noct murmurs.

“Do it and I’ll murder you,” Luna threatens not joking even one little bit.

Noctis laughs loudly and Luna directs his mouth towards her own to silence them both.

Noct presses his fingers _deeper_ and then his thumb is rubbing over her clit in slow circles.

Luna winds so tight as she builds up that it almost _hurts_ as each and everyone of her muscles relax when she comes, accidentally biting down on Noct’s bottom lip as she attempts to silence herself. Noct pulls his fingers free as the intensity of her pleasure wanes, slipping them out from her underwear completely and instead cupping her through them once more, palm pressed firmly against her as she finishes coming down, aftermath of her orgasm settling over her.

And then that Noct ruts into her thigh a little and she becomes shockingly aware of hardness pressing against her.

Luna reaches down to slide her hand between them to touch him through his pants and Noct’s sigh sounds like pure relief -

Noct pulls away abruptly muttering a low curse and reaches for Luna’s dress trying to smooth it back down over her hips. It takes her much longer to register the sound of clacking heels echoing from a distance but getting closer with every second.

“Gentiana,” Luna mutters apologetically and Noct just nods reaching to adjust himself in his pants with a wince.

“Sorry,” Luna says just managing to flutter a kiss onto his cheek and pulls away again before the heels are obviously in the garden with them.

Noct takes a step back and drags her by the hand and they _just about_ manage to make themselves look like an innocent young couple out for a stroll in the gardens.

“My lady,” Gentiana says with a respectful nod, “I came to escort - you look flushed, are you feeling okay?”

Luna blushes _more_ and Noct reaches to pull his jacket tighter around her shoulders.

“She’s feeling a little under the weather,” Noctis says for her, “I was just going to walk her to her room so she can rest.”

Luna feels like Noct might have a lot of experience thinking up quick excuses for somewhere he’s not supposed to be - or _not_ being where he’s supposed to be, perhaps.

“I’ll walk her back now,” Gentiana says and Luna’s grateful to detect no reprimand in her tone.

“Of course. Thank you,” Noctis says easily though Luna knows he must be feeling on edge himself from a lack of relief. She would not be so calm if their roles were reversed.

Noctis raises her hand and presses a chaste, kiss to her knuckles before handing her off to Gentiana, eyes almost aglow under the dim outdoor lighting.

“Sweet dreams,” he bids her.

\- - -

Ravus is easier to deceive that he’d like to think.

Luna only has to suggest the merest hint of a headache - thank you Noctis for that idea - and he’ll work out a way to excuse her from any expectations for the rest of the day. He’ll also, if she shows concerns over being a burden, let her make he way to her chambers by herself to assuage her of any guilt.

Which does actually make her feel guilty but she's had exactly twelve seconds of alone time with Noctis since their time in the garden last week and she feels like she might erupt at any time. She can't imagine how Noct feels.

Luna puts Ravus from her mind in the face of the smile Noctis gifts her when she pushes open the door to his office just wide enough to slide inside.

“This is a nice surprise,” he says softly. Noct scoots back his chair invitingly so Luna wanders around the desk to stand between his legs, kicking out of her shoes and leaning down immediately for a welcome kiss.

“I haven’t see you all day,” Luna complains, “I thought I’d seize the opportunity.”

“Better be careful,” Noct teases just centimetres from her lips, “We’ll be in trouble if we get caught. Again.”

Luna grins, “Perhaps I ought to get a head start on hiding then.”

And she lowers herself down onto her knees and crawls backwards underneath his desk.

“Luna?” Noct questions.

In answer she simply slides her hands up his thighs as far as she can go and gives them a tug to encourage him to wheel in closer to her.

Noctis does and then his hand is with hers at his belt unsnapping the clasp and pulling down his fly. Between them they get him free in no time yet he’s still half-hard the moment she gets the bare weight of him in her hand.

Noct sighs Luna's name and reaches under the table to pass fingers through the loose strands of her hair, pushing them back from her face.

Luna leans forward to take the tip of him into his mouth.

He’s a little salty like she remembers but Luna doesn’t mind it - if anything she _likes_ it, as though the sharp taste is a subtle reminder that what’s she’s doing is _supposed_ to be forbidden to her.

She was never allowed to explore desires like this, not until Noctis had shown her it was okay. She was always supposed to be pure and innocent, beautiful but _untarnished_ like the reverent touch of her lover could do anything but _add_ to who she was as a person.

Noctis doesn’t just help her feel pretty, he makes her feel desirable and, dare she think it, _sexy_.

More than a mere pawn of Eos and Gods.

Luna swallows more of him down as he thickens under the ministrations of her tongue and she gets so lost in her actions that she forgets where she is and pulls back so far that she knock her head against the top of the desk.

It doesn’t really hurt but the shock of it makes her jump back forward and slide further down onto his cock that she was prepared for so soon. Luna pulls off with a sputtered cough and faint burning in her throat.

“Oh shit,” Noctis says, voice muffled through the desk, “Are you alright?”

Luna clears her throat as daintily as she can and says, “Quite.”

Luna attempts to dip back and start up again but Noct’s gentle hand stops her. It’s hard to see what he’s doing but after a little fumbling the chair lowers an inch or so.

“Is that better?” Noctis ask, “Do you need -” Noctis cuts off with a groan when Luna swallows him back down again.

Luna remembers how awkward she’d felt the first time they’d done this even though her clumsy efforts had been rewarded after just a few short minutes with Noctis bursting on her tongue.

She’s better now - _they’re_ better now - and she knows how to draw it out, make it feel good without rushing straight for the end. It’s fun to _linger_ , to draw it out, even though they rarely have the time.

Luna’s edging her mouth towards his base when there’s a sudden knock at the door. She manages to draw off before Noct jumps and wedges herself back up against the desk as far as she can go so Noct can edge fully under the desk and cover himself up.

“Yeah?” Noct calls voice cracking a little.

Luna presses her face into his thigh to stifle her laugh and Noct clears his throat as the door swings open.

“Your Highness,” Cor says, “Sorry to bother you, Ignis said you wanted to see these files.”

“Oh, yeah - of course.”

Luna doesn’t dare take him in her mouth again - not with Cor _the Immortal_ in the room - but she does wrap her fingers around him and start to stroke him languidly. His leg twitches but Luna commends him for no other visible – or _audible_ \- reaction.

“Do you need me to go over -”

“No, no,” Noct says quickly, “That’s fine. I got it. I’ll email any questions down.”

“Make sure that you do,” Cor says. There’s an odd beat of silence and then Cor asks him, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah,” Noct says voice squeaking again. He coughs, “Just got a lot to do - hey, could you do me a favour?”

Noct adjusts himself in his chair and under the cover of this reaches under the table to wrap his fingers around her wrist and halt her movements.

“Highness?”

“Could you make sure I’m not disturbed for a while - like at least an hour? Even Iggy?” Noct asks.

Cor doesn’t answer at first but after a long moment he says, “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

“Thanks, Cor,” Noct says earnestly.

“Noctis.”

The door closes and then Noct is pushing his chair back again, away from the desk and her wandering hands.

“Noctis,” she complains, “Come back.”

“You come up here,” he counters.

Luna does, shooting eagerly up from the floor and climbing straight up onto his lap.

She’d put on a looser skirt that morning, something feminine and floaty by design and it spreads loosely over them as she settles down. Luna hadn’t _explicitly_ planned for this when she got dressed this morning but she’d be lying if it hadn’t at least crossed her mind.

Noctis wastes no time at all getting one of his hands underneath the fabric and immediately hooking her panties to one side to test how slick she is for him.

Very, is the answer.

“Fuck,” Noct mutters, “You’re unbelievable…”

Noct trails off as his fingers start to explore her, fingertips flittering from her clit to her entrance and back again like he doesn’t know where to settle. His other hand doesn’t stay idle either sliding up her back and struggling momentarily with her zipper before roughly pulling her dress down around her arms.

He bra is the sheerest she owns and Noctis doesn’t even bother to tug it out of the way, just presses into the small of her back so she arches up against him and draws a pebbled nipple into his mouth fabric and all.

Frantically Luna gets her hand under her skirt, taking hold of Noctis’ hardness just as he slides his first finger inside of her.

Together they work each other to completion, coming a mere moan apart and undoubtedly ruining Luna’s underwear for good.

Maybe her dress too.

\- - -

It should be impossible to spend three days apart when you live _in the same_ building. No matter how big the building is.

Luna doesn’t even know what Noctis has been up to but he’s barely even been on his phone either - a previously unheard of phenomenon.

Luna _does_ get to spend some time with Prompto though.

Noctis is unavoidably _busy_ just as the poor dear starts the final part of his Crownsguard training, the _testing_ part, so Luna arranges to be with him for lunches a few days in a row, sits and watches while he breaks record after record in the shooting range.

Even Ravus gives an acknowledging nod as Prompto ploughs through a shockingly difficult sequence of targets with breaking into a sweat.

Luna’s pleased to learn that her and Prompto get along as well as she’d hoped all those years ago when she’d written that letter.

He called her Lu-Lu the other day and she likes it but absolutely no-one else in the entire world will ever get away with it.

Luna struggles to settle that evening, Ravus dined with her and then went off to use the training facilities. He’d invited her along but she wasn’t in the mood to watch him posture against various members of the Kingsglaive. Instead she attempts to read a book and then one of Noct's comics and _then_ discards both in favour of flicking through the television Noctis had moved to her rooms a few weeks ago.

Nothing entices her though, not without other people there to talk to or a firm shoulder to rest her head against.

The door to her balcony slides open and Luna is up on her feet in a second, the solid weight of her trident materialising in her hands and her heart pounding.

“Woah, woah,” Noct’s voice drifts over to her, “It’s me - sorry.”

Luna dismisses her weapon and says, “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Noct says again, “Though I fully support you kicking ass and taking names in your pjs.”

Luna blushes and pulls her thin robe tighter her around her body for all the good it does her when he’s seen her without it before. Noctis steps fully into the light dressed only in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He’s holding a small box in his hands but Luna can’t help but notice he isn’t even wearing any shoes.

“How did you get here?” Luna asks as her heartbeat returns to normal.

“I warped over,” Noct says simply.

“Oh,” she says, “What’s that?”

Noct looks at his hands like he forgot they were holding anything.

“Cake,” Noct says, “We haven’t had any time together for a bit and I just - thought it would be nice, y’know.”

“Yes,” Luna says quickly, throat dry but excitement stirring in her gut. Noctis is _here_. They're _alone_.

“That’s very nice,” Luna adds.

Noctis smiles and starts over towards her couch, “They might be a little messed -”

“We should go to my bedroom,” Luna blurts.

“Oh yeah?” Noct smirks, “That’s actually _not_ why I came here, you know.”

“No, it’s -” Luna flushes and Noct’s close enough now to cup her cheek and trace over the warmth, “If someone were to come in unexpectedly we’d be hidden in there.”

“Huh,” Noctis says, “Smart.”

Noctis clearly doesn’t believe her but Luna wasn’t trying particularly hard to convince him.

-

Noct’s leg kicks out and knocks the empty cake container to the ground as Luna sinks down on to him, ass flush against his thighs.

“Luna,” Noctis groans arching beneath her with both his hand firmly planted around on her hips.

She’d had to bat his hands away from her breasts not long ago, breathless from over stimulation as he'd used the opportunity of _actual_ privacy to strip her bare and worship her breasts. Luna had always been worried about them being too small to really entice him but when she’d admitted as much Noctis has simply said _so_ and showed her exactly how much she liked them.

Teeth, tongue, fingers and lips had all been deployed relentlessly against her chest until she was aching and dripping between her thighs, desperate to be full of him.

Noct had rolled onto his back without prompting - like he _knew_ what sort of delicious things she’d been dreaming up - with just a little of his usual laziness but a deep, bright heat burning in his gaze as he helped her up and over him, staying still as she lined them up.

He's so _deep_ inside her and Luna relishes the control, moving how she wants and where she wants. Rolling her hips at first then leaning forward to brace herself against her chest as she rocks back and forth.

Noct leans up to kiss her then, tasting her own desperation returned on the tip of his tongue and she shifts to ride him in earnest. Lifting up enough with each stroke for Noct to fuck up into her in turn, hands sliding down to cup her ass and support her movements.

“Noctis,” she gasps, “Noctis, _Noctis_. I can’t -”

“Yes you can,” Noctis grunts and then his clever, perfect, wonderful fingers are pressing against her where they’re joined and she shatters around him, not bothering to stifle her cry for once and filling the warm air of her room with her joy.

Distantly she’s aware of Noctis finding his end too though she’s really too busy basking in the last tremors of her own pleasure to truly appreciate the way his peak floods into her in a series of short, abrupt thrusts.

Luna collapses against him and Noct doesn’t complain just gently rubs one hand up her back and use the other to push back her swear-curled hair.

Noct kisses her head and Luna feels like _purring_.

And then Noct blurts, “I love you,” and she thinks she actually does.

Until Noct starts panicking that is.

“Shit,” he says, “Fuck. I didn’t - I really didn’t want the first time -”

Luna leans up over him on one arm so she can cup his face and cut off his ramblings.

Noctis takes a deep breath and says, “I didn’t want the first time to say it right after we were _finished_ because I didn’t want you to think I was dick drunk.”

Luna smiles.

“I wanted you to know I meant it,” Noct promises.

Luna pets over his bottom lip with her thumb and says, “I love you, too.”

Noct’s smiles is almost dazzling. He draws her in for a long kiss, warm and affectionate with none of their usual hurry.

“Can you stay?” Luna asks, “I know it’s risky…”

“We’ll have to set about twenty alarms to get me up in time to warp back over to my room,” Noct says easily and Luna giggles.

As she lips off the bed to hunt up their phones to do just that she tosses idly over her shoulder, “And if you truly struggle in the morning I’m sure I can entice you off the bed.”

Noct’s face is priceless. Luna wishes she had a camera.

\- - -

Luna’s learnt Noctis’ schedule partly due to genuine interest and partly by accident.

Thus she knows that he and Gladio are the last ones with formal training on the schedule Friday evenings and there’s a very strong chance that Noctis will be alone in the locker rooms without anyone interfering.

Slipping off her shoes Luna pads silently down the hall leading to the Crownsguard locker room, dangling the white sandals from one hand and hoping no one notices her.

Maybe people have started to wise up to her and Noctis. Maybe Luna hates it. Maybe they’ve got to start being even sneakier than before.

It's quiet enough to hear a pin drop so Luna crosses the hallway full of confidence that no one else is around aiming to _slowly_ push the door to the locker room open just in case anyone lingers.

There’s a separate place for people to shower and change, sure, but Luna’s aim is not to invade people’s privacy.

Her aim is to get her hands on Noctis.

The door swings open wide under her gentle touch and she almost collides with Gladio’s broad chest.

Gladio looks surprised but not shocked to see her.

For a long moment they simply stare at each other – Luna's heart trying to pound right out of her ribs.

Gladio breaks first, shaking his head with a silent laugh, he steps around her, reaching over her to keep the door open. He jerks his head towards the room and Luna scurries inside with a whispered thank you.

The door closes quietly behind her and she follows the sound of running water past all the lockers. Just one shower is running, privacy curtain pulled across so only the vague shape of a man is visible through it.

Reaching back she unzips her dress, letting it pool onto the floor beneath her a few paces away from the curtain before stepping out of it. Luna unsnaps her bra too and then pushes the curtain aside to slip inside and escape the cold.

Noct’s got his back to her, fine broad shoulders tapering down to narrow hips, muscles flexing as he reaches his arms up to push back his hair.

Luna steps right up against his wet back, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind and pressing a trail of kisses along his shoulder. The water from his shower falls hot against her skin. Warm steam billows around them and Luna immediately feels the ends of her hair start to curl under the humidity.

Noct flinches just a _little_ and says, “Luna?”

Luna giggles and gives him another line of kisses, “Hello, darling.”

Noct instantly relaxes again, bringing one of his hands down to trail along her arms.

“You’re sneaky,” Noct praises her.

“I was quite determined,” she tells him.

Noctis hums in agreement and then tugs at her arm, to get her to release him. Luna holds firm.

Lune kisses him on the back of his neck this time and starts to trail one of her hands down his torso. The muscles in his abdomen clench as her fingertips pass over them.

“Luna,” he murmurs.

“How was training, love?” Luna asks softly, “I bet you’re _exhausted_.”

She’s teasing but she also means it; he’d spent all day in council chambers going over useless minutia and then immediately spent several hours with Gladio, flipping through the air with his weapons drawn.

Noctis gives another hum. “I’m not _too_ tired though,” he assures her.

Luna presses her palm between his hips then follows the sparse trail of hair down as it grows thicker until her fingers are wrapping around the base of his cock.

Noct hisses.

Luna grins, mouth still pressed to his shoulder as she strokes her hand down the length of him, hold loose as he starts to swells within her grasp.

Noct tilts his head back as she works him and Luna goes up on her tiptoes so she can nuzzle against his jaw. Noct twists further to catch her mouth in a messy biting kiss. Luna moans into the kiss, trying to match his every press but she’s a little distracted by the solid length of him against his palm.

Part of her wants to turn him around so she can look at his cock and his face as she pulls him apart but the other part like this; having him at her mercy, under her control.

She feels powerful.

And its a thrilling jolt she feels across her entire being when she realises.

The two of them ostensibly hold a lot of power in the world but they often don’t have the means to use it for anything worthwhile; barred from important decisions and deemed _too young_ to have meaningful opinions.

Noct breaks the kiss to inhale a gasping breath, leaning forward to brace himself against the shower wall. Luna moves her hand a little faster, feeling over the tip of him where the dampness feels tacky, unrelated to the water.

Noct moans quietly when she presses her thumb into the ridge under his head just like he always does, the sound mostly being drowned out by the rushing water.

“Luna,” he groans, “Luna I -”

“Shh,” she soothes, empty hand coming to brace against his hip when he shifts restlessly against her. She presses her thighs together to help stave of her own arousal, urgent but easy to ignore in the face of her desire for this instead.

Pressed against Noctis as she is it’s easy to feel the way he first relaxes as she works him, letting himself focus on the pleasure and nothing else. But as his moans come more often he starts to tense up again, the long line of his back firm and solid and substantial against her front.

Ravus always teases Noct for being small and _skinny_ but he certainly feels strong to her, compact but solid.

A louder moan spills from his beautiful mouth but he bites it off, panting harshly into the warm air. Luna kisses her way up his neck and goes on her tip toes to pull his earlobe into her mouth, pressing it gently between her teeth.

It shifts the angle of her hand and makes her rhythm falter but it doesn’t seem to matter because Noctis comes moments later, spilling in hot white streaks against the tiles and moaning her names.

Luna keeps working his mover until she’s sure he’s finished, pressing herself tighter up against her back as her own need rushes to the forefront of her mind.

“Noct,” She says, “Noctis.”

Noct grabs her hand and drags her round in front of him, hands grabbing her hips and pulling her in for a proper kiss, more coordinated than the last but no less thrilling. Luna’s walked backwards, drenched for a moment by the full force of the shower spray until her back is pressed against the cold tiles.

Noct pulls away from the kiss to properly hear her gasp, grinning with mischief as kisses down to her collarbone, keeping her pinned to the wall with one hand on her shoulder despite her efforts to arch away from it and towards the warmth of his body.

“My turn,” he murmurs as his mouth reaches the valley between her breasts. He kisses across the soft swell of one before pulling her nipple into his mouth and she hisses, one of her hands flying up to his head to tangle in the strands of his wet hair.

Noct lingers there to distract her while he strips her of her panties. The wet fabric sticks to her skin and rolls up as Noct tries to work them down and he makes a low noise of frustration, tugging them a little harder until they reach her knees and finally fall to the floor.

He pops off her breast with an almost audible noise and drops to his knees. One hand reaches behind her knee he helps her lift it so she can step out of her underwear. He seems to hesitate for a moment before settling that knee down right over his shoulder.

Noctis brings his fingertips up to the apex of her thighs, staring intensely as he gently test her wetness and part the folds of her sex.

Luna sighs as two of his fingers dip just inside and then back up, moving to swirl around her clit. Luna bits her bottom lip and clenches her fingers into his hair tighter.

Noctis looks up at once, eyes hooded but caring.

“You okay?”

Luna nods, “Unless you’re planning to just sit there looking at me.”

Noct chuckles but leans in, staring up at her as his mouth comes into contact with her flesh, tongue peeking out at once to mimic the earlier motion of his fingers.

Luna almost cracks her head against the wall.

Noct pulls away snickering, “Careful.”

Luna uses his hair to direct him back to what his mouth should be doing.

\- - -

Noct presses his hand into the small of her back and Luna has to shove her hand in her mouth and bite down to stop from screaming.

Noct _pounds_ into her, panting in time with the audible slap of their skin as Luna scrambles, toes just brushing the floor where she’s bent over the tall formal table at the head of the room.

They’re barely undressed, Luna’s underwear is only halfway down her legs, Noct’s pants shoved just low enough to get himself inside of her.

“Fuck,” Noctis groans the hand not pinning her down reaching for the flesh of her ass and digging his fingers in. Luna _keens_.

They’re long past delicacy, generally speaking, rarely do they have the time for it when sneaking these moments but Noctis _never_ snaps like this, never pushes for more or _takes_ even when he’s implicitly given.

Luna’s so wet she can feel it smearing around her inner thigh, spreading where Noctis has them still pressed together, spearing into her sex with a single minded focus she had previously been unaware he could manage.

It’s _relentless_ and she climbs and climbs and climbs, cresting the edge of her orgasm with a sharp cry that ripple across her body leaving her thighs trembling even as Noctis continues to move inside her. He slows himself a little even though Luna can feel that he’s still solid and _huge_ inside of her.

“Luna,” he says, “Are you - do you want me to stop?”

Want, he says, not need. Like just her being done is enough to have him pulling out and abandoning his own peak.

“No,” she breathes, “No, Noct. Please.”

Noctis groans again and then both hands are on her waist, pushing her down and holding her steady so she’s unable to rock back against his thrusts. Luna clenches experimentally and Noct’s hips stutter against her. His moan is low and drawn out, thrusts sporadic and then he’s pressing his pelvis flush against her ass and flooding her with hot _hot_ spend.

Noctis almost collapses against her, catching himself just before the weight of him is overbearing or uncomfortable. They stay joined until Noctis is softened enough to slip free almost naturally and Luna sighs a little unhappily at the empty feeling. They bask together quietly in the aftermath of their joining.

Noctis straightens up first, dropping a few hot kisses along her hairline, mumbling something indecipherable that settles like praise over her nonetheless. Luna’s legs are still trembling a little so she lets Noct takes care of pulling her underwear back up her legs, and settling them neatly against her just in time to catch the evidence of their actions as it starts to trail out of her.

Noct gives her ass an affectionate pat as he steps back to sort out his own clothes and Luna pushes herself up and turns around in time to watch his cock disappear inside his underwear.

Luna sighs again.

“What is it?” Noctis asks. Pants fastened he reaches for her waist and tugs her in close to give her a warm, affectionate kiss - the perfect counterpoint to the rough, neediness of their love making. Luna wraps her arms around his shoulders in an effort to get even closer.

“Do you think it’ll be different once we’re married?” Luna says, “That we’ll want each other less?”

Noctis laughs.

“Uh, no?” he says, “You think I prefer this over spreading you out on a bed and losing _hours_ with you.”

Luna blushes pink and Noct kisses her burning cheek.

“Plus it would nice _not_ to risk causing a diplomatic incident every time I’m inside you.”

Luna snorts with laughter and then buries her face in his neck to stifle the rest of her giggles.

\- - -

Luna’s dress is up around her armpits this time from where Noct had been mouthing at her breasts before he slid inside of her, one of her legs over Noct’s arms as he fucks into her from his kneeling position on his couch.

They’re going fast because they’re woefully short on time but it’s _so so so so_ good and Luna will never regret for one moment -

“Hey guys, they sent me up for - oh shit. Holy fucking shit. My bad. I’m sorry. So sorry, I’ll -”

Prompto’s voice rises as he comes closer and then fades out as he apparently runs away again. Luna doesn’t notice the door close so she assumes he hasn’t left completely but she's apparently not very observant today.

Noct froze at the sound of his friend’s voice and now he presses his forehead to hers, breathing heavily.

Slowly he presses a kiss to her mouth then, more playfully, her nose and rears up enough to call.

“What did you need, Prom?”

“Uh - Luna has a dress fitting?” Prompto answers though he says it like a question, “For the wedding?”

“He’s right,” Luna whispers regretfully and she starts to tug her dress out from under her arms.

Noct sighs, “She’ll be out in a minute.”

“Take your time!” Prompto squeaks. Luna imagines he’s entirely red at this point, a glowing beacon of embarrassment, “I can - uh. Wait in the hall if you need me to?”

Noctis doesn’t answer him nor does he immediately remove himself from her even though she can tell he’s flagged at least _a little_ inside her sex.

“Well?” he asks smirking, “He offered.”

“Noctis!” she laughs, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Poor Prompto. Poor, poor Prompto. It’s only his second day. They gave him his uniform _yesterday_.

“You’re no fun,” Noct teases playfully, “Except I’m lying, you’re _all_ the fun.”

Noct finally pulls free and focuses on getting her sorted without even bothering to attend to himself. Luna tries not to stare at the bare expanse of his chest.

“Rain check?” Luna offers with another kiss.

Noctis nods and grins, “I’ll get Prom to cover for us.”

Luna might have to install a chocobo stable in the Citadel immediately following her coronation to get Prompto to forgive them but she’s thinks Noctis is right.

Noctis leans into kiss her goodbye and it’s all tongue and heat and _promise_.

 _Two_ chocobo stables might be necessary.

But worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio letting Luna into the locker room: I pretend not to see it.  
> Also Gladio: Puts his headphones in and stands guard so these damn kids can have a good time.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! @Ginger_El_


End file.
